They Did Come Back
by nb1998
Summary: The games came back and Katniss' kids were taken by them. Now they've taken Peeta, Katniss and Enobaria want revenge. Is it what it seems though? Short oneshot, please read and review.


They took him away from me. Me, the girl on fire. I was given a reason but it was false and now I believe nothing to be true. My children were taken away by the games, they came back. We thought it was over and we let the people of the districts vote for a new President once Paylor died of a fatal wound, her attacker unknown. We were all convinced by the friendly man, Jessa Johan, who said he would lead Panem to peace but he lied. He took away our children once again by reinstating and he gathered followers. The Capitol citizens gave in easy and went along with it all like the games never stopped. We tried to stop them but new peacekeeprs were installed into our districts and any weaponry we had was taken off us. most of us were powerless and the only district that managed to fight back was 7. President Johan asked for district 7 to be destroyed on live television and the cameras crossed to the citizens of district 7 running around franticaly. Most of the population was killed and the few who survived were moved to a newly built district.

The 76th Games involved my first child only 13 at the time. It was a fix clearly, he made it past the bloodbath and did well for a while. I mentored him so I told him what he should and shouldn't do but on the eighth night when only three of them remained a knife flew towards him and I couldn't bare to watch him die so I don't know the details although people tell me it wasn't as bad as I thought. My daughter was then placed in the 77th Hunger Games obviously another fix and she managed to finish fifth after the gamemakers killed her off. And now they've took Peeta, they came into the house and held a gun to my head, they took Peeta with them while I was forced to kneel down on the floor. One of the peacekeepers stayed for twenty minutes after they'd gone so I wouldn't follow, then he shot himself so that I wouldn't be able to follow him either. I took his gun and since it has been at my side ready for when I need it.

Right now I sit on my couch, the gun on my lap. I turn the TV on every now and again to check if there is any news on Peeta but the speculation is all about the upcoming 78th Hunger Games, the reapings are tommorow. They have no more kids to take away from me so tommorow the reapings will be completely random and I will have to go along to the Capitol to mentor them. The first year Me and Haymitch went but after he passed away Peeta took his place last year. Dieing from alcohol abuse was always going to happen but we didn't expect him to suffer so badly. I run the trigger of the gun in my fingers and then suddenly the door latch opens and I point it towards the intruder who is also holding a gun. After my eyes adjust to the sun I see a familiar face that I didn't want to see and she smiles, a smile that no-one can forget because having fangs for teeth is hard to forget. Enobaria.

I've interacted with her more in the last two years since there are only 8 victors. Me, Peeta, her, Johanna, Annie, Beetee are the only ones left from before the rebellion and the last two winners of the games. In the 76th a girl from district 10 won called Angy and she guided the district 10 male to victory last year called Jason. District 10 has became quite succesful because of this and the kids have begun to be trained for the games and they are now part of the career pack. So with only eight of us left we have been forced to talk to each other while the games have been on and I found out a lot about Enobaria.

After district 7 was destroyed Joanna went into severe depression and I rarely saw her while mentoring meaning talking to her wasn't realy an option. Talking to Annie has always been difficult for me and throughout both games she kept herself to herself as she couldn't bare to watch anyone die. Peeta has only been there for one of the games and he refused to watch since our daughter was in, I was strong though and I promised my daughter that I'd watch and support. So I had no choice but to talk to Enobaria, Beetee and Angy. Beetee is getting quite old now though and talking has become quite difficult because of his lungs but Enobaria is still full of life.

"Why you here?" I say still holding the gun towards her. She laugha bit and drops the gun to her side.

"I wanted to give a friend a helping hand," she says smiling.

"Well maybe I don't need a helping hand," I say lowering the gun back onto my lap. She looks at me for a while and cocks her head towards the TV and walks past it turning it on in the prosess. She begins to look through an old album on my cabinet when the TV flashes on. I can't believe what is before me as I stare at a headline I never wanted to see, I can't even say the words on the screen when a young Capitol man says them for me. "Peeta Mellark has surprisingly commited suicide for reasons unknown," he says trying to look sad. He hasn't commited suicide though, they've killed him. I can tell they're trying to break me down until I die but I can't give in. I'm Katniss Everdeen and they have taken my remaining family, I will get revenge. I stand up and Enobaria turns around swiftly.

"I'm sorry by the way," she says. Enobaria was part of the rebellion and had to play along in the 75th Hunger Games to risk being killed by the careers but once they all died she teamed with FInnick and they were ready to get us out. Until I got is out. She hates the Capitol now just as much as me.

"It's ok, I saw it coming," I say heading towards the door. I open it and the scent of fresh air fills my lungs pulling me back inside. Last time I was outside I was dragging a peacekeeper's dead body after he killed himself in my room. Now the smell almost seems like death to me but I've experienced death many times before and I can't let it hold me back. Whatever I'm going to do is for Peeta because he would have wanted it that way. For the first time his death sinks in and a lone tear comes to my eye, I quickly brush it away and the sound of it gently splashing against the pavement stays in my head. It's my way of saying I'm not defeated and I won't let anything get in my way.

Enobaria leads the way, we slide under the electrified fence and make our way into a clear opening where a helicopter is waiting. I hop in and the driver is Liona Tresscot, she works in district 6 and is in control of where all of the transportation goes so it musn't of been hard to get here.

"The Capitol?" Liona asks as Enobaria jumps into the passenger seat. We nod our heads in confirmation and I'm made to sit on the floor behind them but it is very clean so I suspect it was just recently made. The journey doesn't take long as the helicopter goes at a very fast speed and I begin to see the outskirts of the Capitol. Tall buildings are randomly placed everywhere and I begin to see little Capitol citizens strolling around. I feel the helicopter fall a bit and we land on a small patch of grass which has the letter H inprinted on.

"Stay here," Liona says signalling her hand towards the back of the helicopter. Enobaria crouches down and jumps into the back with me, we pull ourselves to the back and I begin to hear distant voices.

"Has this been made to the best of district 6's ability?" a stern Capitol voice says.

"Yes," Liona says cheerfully.

"I'l have a look then," the voice says. I pick myself up a little and Enobaria pulls me down quickly.

"Ok," Liona says sounding a little worried, "I'l just go clear the luggage out of the back," she finishes. I hear her footsteps coming towards us and suddenly the back opens. I jump far out so I land on some grass and me and Enobaria scurry behind a small set of bushes. Liona gives us a thumbs up after the man has checked the helicopter and we begin to head down a back alley.

"I know the way to the President's house," Enobaria says printing down mayn different alleys. I follow her as best as I can making sure to keep her in my eye range. After about 10 minutes of running she comes to a halt infront of a small white house.

"Who lives here?" I ask.

"President Johan, he thought if he disguised himself in a boring white house nobody would find out," she says smirking.

"How do you know then?" I say staring at the back of her head.

""I have my sources," she says still smirking. Without further notice she barges down the front door and I hear screams of pain from a man, I run in and I'm confronted by a knife to the chest. Enobaria presses stop on a recorder and the screaming stops. She pulls the knife out of my chest and laughs at me.

"Did you honestly think you could trust me, I'm a career through and through," she says. I fall to the ground, death now taking over. It was all a lie to drag me in, is Peeta realy dead? I don't know what to think but I can never believe anything.

I listen to the final words I will hear from my killer.

"I live for the games."

A/N: Just a little one shot I decided to write because I was bored, please review because it means a lot. If your reading this and you haven't read from me before I have just finished a SYOT if you want to read and review. 


End file.
